Just A Kiss
by smile-at-the-camera
Summary: Helen, Nikola, and a nice song begging to be danced. Just a short Teslen fluffy songfic based on the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.


**A/N This is what will happen when a Teslen shipper read too much Teslen fanfics (I don't know how many times I had said that :p). I got inspired to write this songfic since reading LoveActuallyFan's Sail, Emmy1512's Dinosaur, and chartreuseian's Moves Like Jagger. Seriously, you guys need to check out their stories. They're all are talented writers :D**

**A little shout out for my best friend and a wonderful beta, Little Miss Not-So Innocent. She's actually also a great writer, but she (sadly) stopped writing fics. Also, if you're interested in a certain kind of anime or books, just PM her and request the story you wanted :)**

**This fic is based on my favorite song (for now, anyway), Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Since I had played the song for more than 50 times, I had decided on writing about it :)**

**Anddd… please watch my **_**new**_** fanvid, based on the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson at .com/watch?v=MWOc3Vxsh8Y**

**I don't own anything. If I do… you guys know what I'll do to Nikola and Helen :p**

**Also… This is my first songfic. And it's not flawless. So, please, just be kind :D**

**Enjoy!**

The indulgent melody floated in the air. What the hell could he be doing in one in the morning, she thought.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

She tiptoed towards his bedroom, careful not to be heard.

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

Her curious nature took over her as she peeked through the slightly ajar door of the genius's bedroom.

_Caught up in this moment_

Her hands were already on the doorknob, ready to barge in and ask what the hell could he possibly be up to this late.

_Caught up in your smile_

But instead she just stopped on her tracks, enjoying the melodious music flow through her.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

"Helen?" he half yelled through the oak door. Damn his vampire-like hearing.

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

"Yes?" she answered, trying to maintain her tone as she waited for his response on the other side of the room; the door separating them.

_We don't need to rush this_

"Come in."

_Let's just take it slow_

She did as what he said. Twisting the doorknob, she saw a glimpse of him hurrying to the other side of the bed to turn off the music.

"So…" his trademark smirk beginning to rise on his face. "What brings the lovely lady into my room this late?"

A blush crept up her pale cheeks. Damn her pale cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be discussing about this. It was a thing that they both had agreed not to talk about; once and forever.

"I just…" she trailed off, trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Just what?"

"Just…"

"Helen."

"Yes, Nikola?"

"I may be a genius, but I seriously don't know what you mean."

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she stated absently as she walked back towards the door, ready to exit the room.

"We both know that's not what you wanted to say."

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?_"

"Helen…"

"What, Nikola?"

"Stop denying."

"Denying what?"

"We both know what I am talking about."

"What?" she whipped her head back, wearing the same look that she gave him after they'd kissed and were forced to separate.

"The kiss," his smirk faltered, his previously lit up steely blue orbs turned into those dim ones that always mean bad things. Bad things that will eventually come if the spark doesn't return into those beautiful steel blue orbs.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because…"

"Because what, Helen?"

"Because I've waited for more than a century to make that move, Nikola! A century where I couldn't meet you, James, John, Nigel. A century where I should keep hiding from you all," she hollered at him, earning a flabbergasted look from him.

"A century? What?"

"Yes, a century, Nikola. I'm 273 years old now."

She could practically hear his brain whirring as he worked out on the information he'd just received.

"The time when I tracked Adam down in the tunnels of Praxis, I basically went back to the 18th century England. After I killed Adam, I thought that I could time travel back to join my timeline. But I couldn't. I had to relive another 113 years, with another identity, until I could join in my timeline."

She watched him intently as he processed the things she just said, his brows furrowing in confusion that was soon replaced with that façade of his.

"So," he grinned, "you have this passion for me that you have been keeping for a century and you expressed it in that kiss last week?"

"Don't push yourself, _Niko_."

"And let me guess, you came here because you want to continue where we'd last picked off."

"Nikola!" she wandered for a second if he was a psychic, because what he'd said was just too close, or even exactly what she was thinking before.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

"That piece of crap," Nikola rushed to the other side of his bed, taking the iPod in his hand and started fiddling with it.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked as she followed him to where he was fiddling with the gadget.

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><em>

"The thing wouldn't just want to stop playing." He almost slammed the iPod when she snatched the device from him.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

"No. Don't. The song's rather nice," she eyed the small music player in her hand, confusion shaping on her face.

_I don't wanna push too far_

"What song is this?" she queried, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum, if I'm not mistaken."

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

"Dance with me, Niko?" the words came out of her mouth. It felt so wrong, but in the same time it felt so right.

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

He did not need to be told twice. Grabbing the iPod from her and placing it on the corner of his bed, he set the song to the loudest volume as possible before walking back towards the waiting lady.

_So baby I'm all right_

"May I?" he offered her a hand, before holding her by her waist as they swayed along with the melodic music.

_With just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

She remembered those Oxford days, when they were both consuming too much brandy or wine. Nikola would be the proper (drunk) gentleman and asked her for a dance, as they swayed flippantly along with the music until they fall asleep in each other's arm.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
><em>

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

His head lowered down, burying it on the crook of her neck.

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right_

His grip on her waist tightened, as he trailed soft kisses from jaw down to her collarbone.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><em>

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><em>

His adventurous fingers roamed all over her back, drawing random patterns on it. They held each other tightly, like they were afraid of losing each other again, as they swayed along with the soft music.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

His hands sneaked up her shoulder, discarding the grey cardigan that had been acting as one of the barriers between them.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><em>

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

She grinded herself against him in response, drawing out a throaty growl against the soft skin of her neck.

_So baby I'm all right_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

He twirled her around, so now his chest was against her back. Her hands wandered up his sides, before holding him by his neck.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

Her hands snuck up his neck, as he continued his previous task. She tilted her head to the other side, allowing him better access, as they remained swaying according to the song's rhythm.

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

"Helen," he muffled against the soft skin of her neck.

"Yes?" she responded somewhat sheepishly.

_Tonight_

"I…" he spun her around, his serious looking steel blue eyes met her beautiful light blue ones that seemed to look straight into his soul.

"What?" she smiled softly, her hands lowered down to grasp on his shoulder.

"I…"

_Tonight_

"I love you, Helen."

His heart beat a thousand miles per hour; afraid of how was she going to react. His mind already registered to some possibilities of how she was going to reject him, and in the end, he would end up leaving her Sanctuary. Again.

_Tonight_

"Hel-" his words were cut off abruptly as she cupped his cheek and crushed his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, it was one of the softest and sweetest kiss Helen had ever received in her life.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

They tightened their embrace, not letting a single ray of the moonlight pass through them. The body of the two immortals seemed to fit perfectly with each other, like they had been made for each other since the first breath they'd let out.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up  
><em>

_I don't want to push too far  
><em>

Her hands voyaged its way up to his hair, clutching the available ruff-able brunette hair as she continued gyrating against him in what would be entitled as an unladylike manner at those Oxford days.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><em>

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

She bit down lightly on his lower lip; her tongue gaining access as their tongue met and fought for dominance that none of them would give up.

_So baby I'm all right_

_Oh, let's do it right_

His lips kneaded firmly against her soft ones. Her taste, which he was beginning to be addicted with, fulfilled his taste buds. His hands moved from her waist, up to behind her earlobe, tickling the sensitive spot he'd always knew, as she released a moan that was swallowed immediately by his lips.

_With just a kiss goodnight_

Her heart was still hungry. Hungry of his kisses, his caresses, and his touches. But the rational part of her brain told her that she needed to breathe in order to accomplish those wishes she had just thought of. Ripping her lips from him, she made sure to keep their bodies in the embrace. The only sound in the room is only the crackling fire and their labored breathing.

_With a kiss goodnight_

"I love you too, _Niko_." 

_Kiss goodnight_

And they spent the whole night in his room, expressing their century kept passion to each other, under the gleaming moonlight.

***puppy-eyed***** please review and tell me what do you think :)**


End file.
